1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a yoke clearance compensator, and more particularly, to a yoke clearance compensator to decrease a noise of a gear box and to maintain a steering feeling.
2. Related Art
Generally, a steering gear box of a rack and pinion type utilizes a yoke system to support a rack bar for the elimination of a clearance between gears, the running stability and the noise reduction of a vehicle.
The background technology is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0562579 (published on Mar. 22, 2006; title of invention: a structure for protecting rattle noise of an auto steering system).